


Dangos

by Badkittyaya



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-06
Updated: 2008-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-13 10:35:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5704480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Badkittyaya/pseuds/Badkittyaya





	Dangos

Dangos

Mitarashi: A syrup made from shouyu (soy sauce), sugar and starch.

 

Itachi grabbed the bag off the counter next to the register and headed outside the grocery store into the sunny warm day. He had just bought a pack of his favorite kind of dangos and some iced green tea. He was now headed toward the river to spend some quiet time by himself and away from his following puppy dog of a brother.

This time every day, he would buy his dangos and tea, going to the river. It was almost like his ritual. He did this to keep his own sanity. He had been in the ANBU Black Ops for four years now and it had been very strenuous on him. Not counting the fact of how much pressure he had from the whole Uchiha clan since he was the Prodigy and all. No one seemed to stop and think how all this stuff and responsibility could be affecting him.

He gave out a soft sigh as he traveled the trail down to the river bend. When he got there, he made his way over to his favorite spot. There was a huge Weeping Willow tree that sat at the water’s edge. He always sat under it to stay cool in the summer heat and enjoy the sound of the rushing water. He pushed the branches out of the way and gracefully sat down, leaning against the trunk of the tree.

He reached into the bag pulling out his dangos that were glazed over with mitarashi. He set the cup of tea down next to his thigh as he opened the package up and lifted one of the doughy balls to his mouth, letting his teeth sink into it as his tongue soaked up the delicious flavor of his treat. A moan of pleasure tore from his chest as he chewed slowly enjoying the flavor.

He swallowed and then popped the rest into his mouth, pushing it into his cheek so that he could suck the glaze off his fingers in long, slow pulls. This was heaven in the form of food. It had to be, because he had never tasted anything so good.

A disturbance in the air caught his attention, but he pretended not to notice as he let his senses scan the area trying to place the presence that had dare to disrupt his sanctuary. He had a pretty good idea who it was and he was right. Kakashi’s chakra was well hidden, but Itachi could still sense it.

He picked up and took a couple sips of his tea as he smiled to himself. Kakashi had managed to follow him here for the last two weeks every day. Itachi knew he was there, but didn’t do or say anything about it. He wanted to wait and see what the older man would do.  
Every time, Kakashi just hid and watched him until he left. Itachi was starting to get annoyed with the same thing. If the man was going to follow him, he could at least make himself known or at least tell him why he was stalking him.

Itachi didn’t care at the moment though. He wasn’t in the mood to confront the older man. He would let Kakashi continue his spying for one more day. He had more important things to do, like enjoy his dangos. He picked another one up out of the package and bit into it. As he was chew casually a thought crossed his mind, then a slow smile tilted his lips. If the man wanted to watch him, then he decided he would give Kakashi something to see.

He popped the other half of his treat into his mouth as he slowly started to undo his ANBU vest, throwing it out in front of his feet so it didn’t get in the way. He proceeded to slip off his arm guards placing them together next to his vest. He stretched casually and picked up his tea. He glanced around the area under his bangs trying to locate where Kakashi was hidden.

The man couldn’t hide his chakra very well, but he was a pro at staying out of sight. Itachi had no clue where he was, but by the strength of his chakra, he was close. Itachi decided to step things up a notch. If he was lucky he could lour Kakashi out and then jump him.

He grabbed the bottom of his sleeveless shirt and brought it over his head. He neatly folded it and then also set it aside. He leaned back against the trunk of the tree and reached for a dango that was covered in mitarashi. He went to take a small nibble and let the glaze that was falling off it land onto his chest on purpose.

He placed the dango back on the plastic and stuck his already glaze covered fingers on the amount that had fallen to his chest. He slowly ran the digits across his skin smearing it along the flesh. He only stopped moving his hand when he got to his perk nipple. He started to rub in small circles covering it with as much of the glaze as he could. He then took his other fingers on his other hand and did the same thing with that one, but to the opposite nipple.

He let both his fingers slide away from his nipples and down his chest then lifted them to his mouth to lick them all clean, moaning loudly hoping the sound would reach the man’s ears that watched him in the shadows. He had a feeling it wouldn’t take too much persuading to bring Kakashi out in the open. The man was a sucker when it came to sexual encounters.

Itachi was correct. The man appeared in front of him not even a minute later with a stark hungry look on his face. Itachi couldn’t help the slight tilt to the corner of his mouth as he stared at the white haired Shinobi. He was definitely going to have fun with this.

“So you finally came out of hiding?” Itachi stated. “Like what you see?”

Kakashi nodded absently, as his eye slowly glided down the lean toned body of his hottest wet dream. Itachi raised an eyebrow and leaned forward. He slipped the headband up exposing the older man’s Sharingan eye and the scar that ran through it. That brought Kakashi’s attention back to the Uchiha.

“Want a taste?” Itachi asked with a seductive tone as he let two fingers curl under the end of the mask and slipped it down the man’s face.

“I want to taste all off you.” Kakashi leaned forward and brushed his lips lightly along Itachi’s.

This made Itachi smile as he pulled away from the man and leaned back. Kakashi followed him, and then latched onto one of the glazed covered nipples, sucking it off adding little nips here and there, just to see the Uchiha Prodigy squirm. After sucking the nipple clean, he ran his tongue along the glazed skin path to the other and started cleaning that one as well.

Itachi stared down at the scene in front of him as his breath hitched and sped up some, releasing from his mouth in pants. The pleasure was slowly taking over his body and going straight to his cock, making it harden. He let a hand rise and gripped the soft spikes of the other man’s hair, pulling him closer to his body as he arched into that hot mouth that was doing wonderful things to his flesh.

Kakashi’s hands slide down his side and ran along the rim of his pants coming to rest together at his zipper. He started to undo it as his mouth followed the glaze down his chest, down one side and up the other, then back down to stop at his bellybutton. The tongue slid in and out of it, making him shiver. He let a hiss of pleasure out through his teeth as his grip tightened in the older man’s hair.

Kakashi’s hands had finally gotten his pants open and were working on releasing his huge dick from its confinement. One hand wrapped around him and he let his head fall back against the tree as his mouth slid open. He quickly let his tongue slid out to moisten his dry lips as he tried hard not to moan.

Kakashi moved further down his body and he felt the tip of the man’s tongue run across the slit of his cock to gather the pearly essence. The older shinobi let out a loud moan enjoying the taste of him. He felt the tongue slide down his length in a slow torturous lick and he tensed as his eyes closed. It felt deliciously good, but it wasn’t what he wanted. He yanked hard on Kakashi’s hair making the man’s head tilt up so he could glare down at him.

“Suck or leave.” Itachi stated in a hard breathless tone.

Kakashi only smiled at him and then leaned back down, taking Itachi’s pulsating length fully in his mouth. Itachi gasped and let his head fall back again, closing his eyes as he concentrated on the wet heat wrapped around him.

Kakashi moved up and down his length in hard pulls, his other hand firmly fondling his tense balls. He could feel the pressure starting in the pit of his stomach as he felt the tongue circle his tip. He growled as he opened his eyes. He decided enough with the foreplay, he wanted the main course. He pulled Kakashi away as he leaned forward and took the man’s mouth in a long brutal kiss, tongues battling for dominance as teeth grinded together.

Itachi was already working quickly at the zipper on the man’s pants and pulling the long length out so that he could stroke along the throbbing flesh, earning a loud groan of pleasure from Kakashi in the process. He broke the kiss and continued to give the older shinobi a hand job as he slightly panted.

“Take your clothes off.” He ordered and then pulled back.

Kakashi did as told as he watched Itachi closely. His gear hit the ground with a soft thud and the ninja pulled his shirt over his head. He tossed it to the side carelessly as he worked his pants over his hips and down his legs.

“You’re not topping.” Kakashi stated.

Itachi looked up at the comment and stared at Kakashi in a dead calm. His eyes suddenly Sharingan red as he watched the older man.

“I’m top or you leave right now and take care of that somewhere else.” Itachi glanced down at Kakashi’s leaking erection as he stated it.

Kakashi watched the boy in a bit of a conflict. Itachi wondered if the older ninja would actually leave, then Kakashi leaned forward to take him into a demanding kiss. He parted his lips, thrusting his tongue against the one that met him in the middle. He pushed on Kakashi’s chest until the man was lying on the ground and he was on top of him. When the kiss broke, Kakashi glared at him.

“Only you. No one else would ever get to top me.” Itachi smiled at that.

“That’s only because I’m better then you.” Itachi leaned over and reached for his forgotten dangos.

He soaked his fingers in the glaze and then turned to face Kakashi again. He let his fingers stroke at the patch of skin just behind the man’s ball sack. He covered the area with the glaze and then let two of the digit push past Kakashi’s resistance.

“You little shit.” Kakashi hissed out as his body tense with pain.

“You’re a big man, deal with it.” Itachi ordered as he concentrated on the tight heat around his fingers.

He found himself growing breathless with anticipation. First of all, he was going to get to take his old teammate, sensei, and now younger brother’s sensei. Secondly, he was going to take Kakashi’s virgin ass, tight virgin ass. He was almost to the point of trembling with anticipation. He moved his fingers around inside searching for that bundle of nerves that would have Kakashi begging for him.  
He knew he found it when the body suddenly pushed back against his digits and Kakashi groaned loudly, back arching off the ground.

Itachi pushed on the man’s legs with his forearm, bring the ass, that his glaze covered fingers were in, off the ground. He let his tongue attack the flesh around his fingers, licking off the glaze and enjoying Kakashi’s own unique taste. He forced a third digit past the tight ring and spread his fingers apart as much as he could to open the older man’s entrance more to receive his impressive length.

Kakashi tensed for a second then his body relaxed as the fingers inside him brushed against the spot that made him see white. He couldn’t stop the moans from releasing from his lips at the pleasure Itachi was causing. The boy was good and knew he stuff, unlike Kakashi’s initial thoughts.

“Now Itachi.” He ordered breathlessly.

Itachi pulled his fingers out and reached for the dangos one last time getting the last of the glaze that he could and then spreading along his aching dick trying to make the entry as painless as possible for the older man. He then leaned forward and pushed his fingers into Kakashi’s mouth.

“Clean them.” He demanded as he positioned himself at the man’s tight ring of skin.

Kakashi did so and Itachi pushed his hips forward and forced himself in. He didn’t stop until he was completely swallowed up in the tight hot heat. He took deep long breaths as he moaned from the incredible feeling. Kakashi was so fucking snug and the walls clamped around him making him shiver deliciously. Oh yeah, this is exactly what he needed.

He pulled his fingers out of Kakashi’s mouth and placed both hands on either side of the man’s hips. He pulled out and thrust back in hard. Kakashi threw his head back and let out a small cry as Itachi hit the man’s prostate on first try.  
“Fuck! Harder.” Kakashi demanded and Itachi gave into it.

He let himself go, taking the man with sure thrust, quickening his pace each time he sank into Kakashi’s ass. He leaned down and connected their mouths together so they could exchange a sloppy kiss as he felt himself getting closer to the edge. He let one of his hands slip between their bodies, grabbing harshly onto Kakashi’s neglected cock and stroked him almost brutally. He matched his strokes with the rhythm of his thrust and soon Kakashi had let out a moan that sounded close to a cry.

Cum came spurting out of the man’s dick spraying along both of their chests. It felt warm and inviting. Itachi lifted his hand that had man handled Kakashi to release and licked the seed off it. He moaned at the taste. The older shinobi tasted just as sweet if not sweeter then his dangos. This sent him spiraling over the edge and he felt himself unload into Kakashi’s quivering ass.

He let himself collapse onto the older man as he breathed hard, letting the post orgasmic bliss wash over him as a warm fuzzy feeling seeped into every pour of his body. He decided that Kakashi had just become his favorite fuck. Kakashi shifted a little under him, bring his attention up to the older ninja’s face.

“You’re a little heavy there Itachi.” The man said in a lazy tone, but the smile on his face was teasing.

“And you’re a hot fuck, but you don’t see me complaining.” Itachi mumbled as he laid his head back down on Kakashi’s chest.

A rumbling in the shinobi’s chest shook Itachi as Kakashi chuckled. He found himself smiling as he let his eyes slide closed. Now all he wanted was a peaceful nap, but before he let himself fall asleep he muttered.

“Are you coming to spy on me tomorrow too?”

“Maybe.” Kakashi answered.

“It would be a wise choice if you did.”

 

Itachi didn’t even register Kakashi’s response to that, for he was already sliding fast into oblivion as he body was completely relaxed and well spent. He decided if Kakashi didn’t come to him tomorrow, he would have to be the stalker for once and stalk the man’s ass down.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~ The End ~*~*~*~*~*~


End file.
